


kindness

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Alvin– Jude has no idea what he is to Alvin. All he knows is that he gets the impression that Alvin needs a little kindness in his life more than anyone else, and Jude is more than happy to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindness

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing to dust off my ao3! this could be taken as gen i guess but alvin/jude is what i had in mind because i'll never escape that hell.
> 
> this was part one of aruju week on tumblr written for prompt: kindness, but i wasn't able to keep up with the rest of the week. maybe i'll go back to the remaining prompts on my own time eventually!

Jude is used to being called kind; he can’t deny that he often goes out of his way to do the right thing, and that do-gooder nature of his just isn’t something he can help, it seems. It’s gotten him into trouble more than once, but that’s fine. He’s alright with being called a do-gooder if it means following his own path and making a difference, big or small.

His kindness balances out Milla’s bold, headstrong approach– it helps make them equals, partners, and more importantly, it helps them understand one another. It brings out the real strength in Elize, who is just as sweet and caring as she is brave and strong. Rowen is often patting him on the head and saying that there needs to be more good, kind people like Jude in the world, something that makes him blush and avert his gaze and insist that he’s nothing special. It gives Leia that extra bit of determination she needs to stick to her ideals, the idea that effort and hard work will always pay off in the end.

But Alvin– Jude has no idea what he is to Alvin. All he knows is that he gets the impression that Alvin needs a little kindness in his life more than anyone else, and Jude is more than happy to give it. There’s been an inexplicable desire to make Alvin happy since he met him, an urge to just make Alvin smile.

Every time he rushes to Alvin’s side before anyone else’s to cast a healing arte in battle, or slides him his dessert when they decide to splurge on a real dinner (Alvin likes sweets, Jude’s noticed; he’s noticed a lot of things about Alvin), or smiles at him like he means something to him, because he _does_ , Alvin… Alvin doesn’t seem like he knows what to do with it. Startled, suspicious, uncertain– there have even been times he’s looked like he’s been struck, glaring at him like Jude’s kindness has offended him. Like he doesn’t deserve it. Like Jude is just pretending.

It’s probably the dozenth time Alvin is teasing him for being so soft when Jude says, “You know, Alvin, you’re much softer than you realize yourself. Maybe you’re always teasing me about that do-gooder nature of mine because there’s a little bit of it in yourself, too.”

Jude beams up at him and pokes him in the chest, right over his heart, and Alvin is silent for a solid three seconds before barking out a laugh and raking a hand through his bangs, shaking his head like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“Yeah, sure, kid. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

It’s a response he more or less expected, but Jude will never give up on trying. He has a lot of uncertainties about Alvin, countless things he just can’t make sense of, pieces of him that he still needs to map out, but this isn’t something he’ll waver on. He’s sure of it.

And wherever this journey takes them, he likes to hope that Alvin just might believe him someday.


End file.
